


A Bird in the Hand

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me to stop or I'm going to kiss you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> auburnnothenna requested finger fucking, with the words mulberry, corduroy, and braced. Here you go!

It was time for their yearly review, which meant that the senior staff was trapped on Earth for ten days. John thought that that it probably wasn't so bad for Rodney - he still had an apartment to go home to - but he was trapped in the mountain with nowhere else to go. After the airy open spaces of Atlantis and compared to wide open of the sky, he thought that he'd probably go mad in the claustrophobic halls. It hadn't even been a full day of meetings and John was already struggling to breathe.

Then the last of their meetings ended for the day, and instead of fleeing immediately, (which John would have done if he had anywhere to go) Rodney stopped at the door. "So, um, I know how much you hate staying here. I've got a sofa bed if you want it. If you don't, that's fine too, but I thought I'd throw out the offer."

Not waiting for anything more, not even caring if Rodney actually _meant_ the invitation, John was already nodding. "Sounds like a plan. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you upstairs?"

A wide smile broke out over Rodney's face and he agreed. "I've got to get a car from the motor pool, so I'll meet you in about fifteen." Without waiting for a further response, Rodney turned his back and headed to the elevator at a rapid clip. John turned and went to the other elevators at the other end of the hall, the ones that took him directly to the residential areas.

It didn't take him long to grab up his duffel and hotfoot it out of there. Even as he tried to take deep breaths in the elevator, it felt like the walls were closing in on him, pressing tight against his skin and stealing his oxygen. By the time he reached the surface, he was ready to be gone, gone, gone.

He'd beaten Rodney out, and he focused on forcing his body calm, knowing that his mind would follow. Staring up, he tried to see the stars past the glare of the base lights, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to see Pegasus from here.

He was staring so hard that he barely heard Rodney approaching and startled when he gently touched John on the arm. Rodney immediately pulled back, holding up the keys to a car. "Ready to get out of here?"

"God, yes." John didn't say anything else as he followed Rodney to the car, but then again, he didn't have to. Rodney was talking enough for both of them, bitching about the IOA representatives that they'd had to answer to, and how they second-guessed every move the Atlantis team made. John agreed with him, but if he hadn't been so focused on trying to keep his breathing calm, he'd have contradicted Rodney just to be a dick.

They reached the motor pool cars, and John couldn't hold back the look of disgust. A whole fleet of white Ford Tauruses. How... boring. Rodney was muttering to himself as he tried to locate the correct car, and finally with an, "Ah ha!" they were in and away.

It turned out that Rodney was a much better driver on the road than he was in the air. At least, he was able to steer a straight line, and if John would have gone much faster, Rodney was probably nice and safe, and unbelievably calm when they got cut off in Colorado Springs. John was content to let him drive, and stared out the window, letting his mind drift back to Atlantis, hoping that they were all okay while the senior staff was gone.

When they pulled up in front of the nondescript apartment building, John came back to himself with a thump. They both grabbed their bags, with Rodney bitching about his back, and then John followed him in.

The apartment felt just like John imagined Rodney's place would be. It was cluttered but comfortable, and they dropped their bags by the front door. Rodney made a beeline for the desk, carrying his laptop. "Give me a minute to find out who delivers in the area and we can order some food."

Flopping down on the mulberry-colored couch, John waved a hand. "It's all good." He closed his eyes and relaxed to the sounds of Rodney typing. It sounded safe - familiar - and it did more to calm him than anything else.

Eventually the typing stopped, and he heard the small sounds of Rodney calling out for Chinese. Still feeling good, he didn't really react, just letting himself drift. The couch shifted under him, and he started to tip towards Rodney, who'd sat down. Recovering his balance, he opened his eyes to look at Rodney.

The look on Rodney's face was one he didn't recognize. Or, well, he'd seen it before, just not on Rodney. It was... tender, caring, and it warmed John from the inside out. Without thinking, he reached out to touch Rodney's cheek. He had a moment to register how soft Rodney's skin was before Rodney blinked and the expression went away. Yanking his hand back, he tried to ignore the rising heat in his face. "So, um, Chinese?"

Rodney looked confused. "Colonel? What just happened?"

Silently cursing himself, John said, "Nothing, Rodney. Nothing happened." _Only because I didn't want to make you run screaming into the night_ he added to himself.

Still looking as the though the world had betrayed him by refusing to make sense, Rodney nodded slowly. "Okay. Chinese should be here in about forty-five minutes. I'm going to get some work done - why don't you watch some TV?"

John picked up the remote off the coffee table and flipped it on. "Sounds like a plan." Rodney stood and went back to his desk, but it was very obvious that he wasn't working. The lack of typing gave it away, if nothing else. John was very determined not to turn around and look, because he didn't think he could bear to see disgust on Rodney's face. _That_ was a look he was intimately familiar with, after all.

Somehow he managed to pass the time randomly flipping channels, even if he wasn't actually watching anything. When the knock on the door came, he jumped to his feet, pulling out his wallet. When Rodney tried to argue, he said, "You're letting me stay in your place. The least I can do is pay for dinner."

Taking the bag from the young man, he over tipped him, and let the door shut. Carrying the bag to the kitchen, he wasn't really surprised to have Rodney right on his heels. The food smelled really good, and if he was hungry, then Rodney must be starving.

He was surprised when he was stopped on his search for plates. "Wait a second. Colonel - John - would you look at me?"

Biting his lip, he had to force himself to look at Rodney's face, braced against what he thought he'd find. What he saw there made him catch his breath. It was as far from disgust as it was possible to be. Instead, there was curiosity, and hope, and a little bit of lust. Thanking god that Rodney was crap at hiding his emotions, he simply stared for a long moment.

This time, it was Rodney that reached out, his hand wrapping warmly around the back of John's neck. "Tell me to stop," Rodney said, his voice hoarse. "Tell me to stop or I'm going to kiss you."

Quietly wondering when Rodney got so damn brave, John shook his head, and leaned forward. Rodney made a small, broken sound and met him in the middle. His mouth was as soft as it had looked, and John moaned, opening his mouth for Rodney's tongue. Rodney tasted of the horrible coffee that the SGC kept giving them, and John thought he'd never tasted anything better.

Step by slow step, Rodney was backing John towards the bedroom, not that John was objecting. Instead, he gave himself permission to have this one thing, this once, and got busy undoing the buttons on Rodney's shirt. He got to the last one just as he felt the bed pressed against his knees.

Ignoring Rodney's efforts to get John's shirt off, he pushed Rodney's shirt back and lowered his head to one of the pink nipples that was revealed. One lick, and it was already standing up, high and tight, and John smiled and then sucked it into his mouth.

Rodney's hands wove themselves into John's hair, pushing gently until John let go of the little nub of flesh and stood up. Tugging, he pulled John in for another kiss, and then dropped his hands to John's back, rucking up his shirt and rubbing circles on his skin. John broke the kiss, turning his head to the side and panting as he tried to keep control. As if he knew how close to the edge John was, Rodney let him go. "Take your clothes off?" he said, sounding almost shy.

Dumbly, John nodded, his hands crossing at his waist and grabbing his t-shirt to pull it off. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down to unlace his boots, only to freeze at the small sound that Rodney made. Looking up, he cocked an eyebrow and waited. "It's just that - you're really hot, and you're _here_," Rodney said. "I keep expecting you to disappear."

Kicking aside his boots, John stood back up and pulled Rodney into a tight embrace that had less to do with sex and more to do with reassurance. "I couldn't be anywhere else," he said, hoping that Rodney would get it.

It seemed he did, because the muscles under his hands relaxed, and John felt his own stress levels drop. Pushing down his pants, he stepped out of them and then flopped backwards on the bed, which was actually made, and covered with a corduroy bedspread that felt stiff under his hands. "Come down here," he said, wiggling so that his cock bounced slightly, trying to bring some humor to the mood.

Rodney laughed and finished stripping, bouncing up on to the bed and leaning down to kiss him. John twisted and pulled until Rodney was lying on top of him, mouth to mouth and cock to cock. They kissed deeply, hard. John was doing his best to let all of his feelings for Rodney come through the kiss, because Rodney deserved to know how important he was to John.

Both Rodney's and John's hips were moving as they continued to kiss, cocks rubbing together and making John moan. Unable to take much more, John twisted his mouth away from Rodney's and said, "You can fuck me. If you want."

Rodney froze for a long second, then dove back into John's mouth, making soft sounds of pleasure. This time it was Rodney who ended the kiss. "I don't have any condoms."

John shrugged as best he could, given that he was lying on his back. "I don't care. You know we're both clean or Carson wouldn't let us off-world."

Rodney pulled back and _looked_ at him. "You'd do it, wouldn't you? Let me fuck you bare?"

Shuddering - god, that sounded hot - John nodded. He wasn't really surprised, though, when Rodney said, "No, I don't think so. But I have an idea." Rodney reached over to the nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. Then he started to slide down John's body, scattering kisses and bites and licks as he went, and John's brain went off line. "Spread your legs, John."

Eager to see what Rodney had planned, John obeyed quickly, spreading his legs as wide as he could and letting Rodney settle between them. There was a _pop_ and then a slick finger slid between his cheeks. John couldn't help tensing up a little, and Rodney looked up at him, eyes wide. "You _have_ done this before, right?"

"Yeah. Just... it's been a long time," like since graduate school, "So go slow, okay?"

"I can do that. I can do slow like you wouldn't believe." As if to shut himself up, Rodney turned his head and kissed John's inner thigh. The tip of Rodney's finger found his hole, and rubbed it gently, short teasing strokes that didn't actually penetrate.

For endless minutes, that's all there was - Rodney's mouth on his thigh, and that single finger rubbing circles over his entrance - until John's hips started to move on their own, trying press down into Rodney's hand. "Don't tease," he said, ignoring the whine in his voice.

Rodney said, "I'm not teasing," and on the next stroke, the tip of his finger slid in a little ways. Not enough to actually breach the ring of muscle, but enough that it startled John, who groaned and pressed down again, trying to get more.

Slowly, Rodney began to rock his finger, going a little deeper on each stroke until his finger was in as deep as it could go. John was practically cross-eyed with pleasure, and when Rodney found his prostate, he cried out. He wanted _more_, wanted it deeper and harder and, oh, _fuck_, Rodney was killing him here.

He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Rodney chuckled against his leg. "Not killing you. Going to make you feel so good..." And with that promise, he added a second finger. John groaned again, hips still moving even though the stretch burned a little. Just as John's balls started to draw up, his orgasm coming closer, Rodney's hand stopped moving. His other hand came up and tugged firmly on his balls, derailing it. "Not yet, John. Just hang in there a little longer. It gets even better."

John couldn't stop the whimper, but he obeyed, forcing his hips to still. Rodney seemed to wait until he thought that John wasn't going to come immediately, and then he started fucking him again, with just those two fingers. He seemed to be avoiding John's prostate, only glancing against it occasionally, and it was just enough to make John want even more.

Rodney pulled his fingers out entirely, and John cried out, "Oh, please, Rodney, don't stop. Don't - " he choked back the rest of his cry, embarrassed but not really caring, especially when he felt Rodney pressing against his hole again. But he didn't slide in, didn't fill John back up. Instead, he was shifting around, squirming, and then he was right above John's hard dick.

"You can come now," he said, and then he sucked John's cock deep into his mouth at the same time that he drove three fingers up John's ass. The sudden stretch, combined with firm suction on his dick, pushed him right up to the edge, and when Rodney swallowed, he _flew_.

Rodney swallowed around his cock, drinking his come down, and John whimpered. Post-orgasm, his cock was so sensitive he could barely stand it, but Rodney was busy licking him clean and he didn't want to stop him.

He gave a convulsive shudder, and Rodney looked up at him. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of John's ass, giving his cock one last lick, then he moved up the bed, leaning down to kiss John deeply and press his cock against John's belly.

He was hard and hot, and John wormed one hand between them so that he could wrap it around Rodney's cock. "What do you want? My hand? My mouth? I already offered you my ass..."

Rodney groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. "And I intend to take you up on that offer just as soon as I can get to the drugstore. For now, your hand, please. So close."

John rolled them so that Rodney was on his back with John perched on his side next to him. Wrapping his hand around Rodney's cock, he started pulling, surprised on how easily his hand slid without any sort of lube. Advantage of an uncircumcised dick, he supposed. Rodney was muttering and whimpering, making all sorts of sounds that John had never expected to hear.

When Rodney's hips began to buck, he grinned and tightened his hand. "C'mon, Rodney. C'mon. Give it to me. Just think about being balls deep in my ass, fucking me hard enough that I can't sit down for days. I'll let you do it, any time you want." Rodney's eyes flew open, and one of his hands wrapped around John's wrist even as he started to come, pumping out his completion over John's hand and shooting hard enough to get him on the chin.

Leaning down, John licked the come off Rodney's face, and then kissed him. "I mean it, you know."

Rodney grinned, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "I know you do. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Because I thought you were straight," John said. "All you talked about was Colonel Carter. How was I to know?"

Frowning, Rodney brought up his clean hand and rested it against John's cheek. "Of course I talked about Colonel Carter. If I mentioned that there was another Colonel I was interested in, I was asking to get punched in the nose."

John froze for a moment, and then started to laugh softly. "What a waste of time."

Rodney nodded. "It was. Now, I have a plan. I say we shower, eat, make a run to the corner store and then come home and fuck all night. Is that all right with you, John?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
